Because of You, Lee Sungmin
by ChL Jemin
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP! Sungmin selalu bingung saat melihat sebuah lollipop yang selalu tertempel di jendela café tempatnya bekerja. Pria misterius yang membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta. Lets chek!/KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/Happy Reading/ Sorry for typo/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF YOU, LEE SUNGMIN**

**Part I**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Angst,Tragedy dan sebangsanya**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin selalu bingung saat melihat sebuah lollipop yang selalu tertempel di jendela café tempatnya bekerja. Pria misterius yang membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta. **_**Lets chek!**_

**WARNING: Genderswich, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Bahasa tak sesuai kaidah yang benar.**

**A/N: Hay~ saya datang dengan FF baru yang terinspirasi dar **_**MV 2NB – Because I'm A Girl**_**. Awalnya Mv ini sedikit membingungkan bagi saya. Tapi entah kenapa Feel-nya dapet dan saya putuskan me-**_**remake**_** dan menjadikan sebuah Tulisan dengan karakter yang diganti menjadi KyuMin. Dan saya gak jamin Angst-nya ngena ya ._.v . wkwk okelah sekian curcol saya~**

**.**

**.**

**Likaa Joy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJOY**

**OoOo**

'_Mereka tak menyayangiku. Mereka membuangku disini'_

Sungmin meremas kertas lusuh yang ia genggam sejak tadi. Gadis itu menatap kosong kearah kereta api yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Gadis itu tertawa lirih. Untuk apa ia mencari orangtuanya jika orangtuanya yang membuangnya? Cih!

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Sehingga tanpa menyadari seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedih.

**OoOo**

"Sungmin-_ah_..bisa bantu aku mencuci piring ini?"

Sungmin menoleh. Gadis manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia segera mendekat kearah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sering ia panggil _Ahjumma_ Hong. Kemudian Sungmin memasang celemek agar pakaian yang ia gunakan tak basah.

_Ahjumma_ Hong adalah seorang wanita tua yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai _Umma_ sendiri. Karena _Ahjumma_ Hong yang merawatnya dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri, walaupun _Ahjumma_ Hong sudah mempunyai anak dan akan memiliki satu orang cucu.

"_Ahjumma_ akan ke pasar dulu. Kau bisa jaga café sendiri, kan?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ Hong sambil mengambil dompetnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja dekat dengan rak pencuci piring. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Ahjumma_ Hong tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin ada orangtua yang tega membuang gadis semanis Sungmin ini? Bahkan selama Sungmin disin, _Ahjumma_ Hong hanya pernah suaranya ketika Sungmin menangis dan tertawa. Sosok manis yang menutup dirinya.

"_Ahjumma_ pergi dulu. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ Hong sesaat setelah wanita itu sampai didepan pintu cafenya. Sungmin terlihat berfikit sebentar kemudia membentuk tangannya dengan bentuk silang. Menandakan ia tak perlu sesuatu. Setidaknya belum..

**OoOo**

"_Hae_! Bagaimana kalau kita menguras habis uang Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan gaji-nya?"

"_YA_! Monyet jelek! Kau fikir aku bank?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara gerutuan dan teriakan dari dalam café tempatnya bekerja. Sungmin segera mengelap tangannya yang basah dan berjalan keluar dapur. Disana sudah berdiri temannya dan beberapa orang anak muda yang sepertinya tengah _hangout_ bersama. Yah..sepertinya.

Sungmin segera berjalan mendekati mereka. Bukan menemui temannya, tapi melewati meja tempat beberapa orang hangout itu dan mulai membersihkan barang antic yang dikoleksi oleh _Ahjumma_ Hong.

"Sungmin-ah..bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong buatkan aku _coffee_"

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kearah dapur. Ia segera membuka rak tempat penyimpanan cangkir dan mulai membuatkan _Coffee_ untuk pelanggannya. Tanpa tau bahsa salah satu sosok disana menatap kosong kearahnya.

**OoOo**

"_Kyu_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tersentak terkejut. Pria itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae dan tersenyum gugup. Ia mengangguk dan kembali memandang Sungmin yang mengaduk _coffee_ pesanannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae menyerit kompak. Pasangan itu segera mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan mengangguk paham saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum pada temannya.

"Namanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun, Donghae,dan Hyuk Jae segera menoleh kompak kearah pintu masuk. Mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat _Ahjumma_ Hong berdiri disana dengan beberapa tas plastic ditangannya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Untuk apa _Ahjumma_ memperkenalkan nama Sungmin padanya?ehm..pada mereka.

"Apa dia tak bisa berbicara, _Ahjumma_?"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah Hyuk Jae yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut Kyuhyun keterlaluan itu. Apa maksud Hyuk Jae? Kyuhyun segera memandang Ahjumma Hong. Dan berharap bahwa pertanyaan Hyuk Jae hanya sebuah pertanyaan belaka.

"_Anni_..dia bisa berbicara. Hanya saja ia tak akan berbicara pada orang asing. Dia seperti itu saat usianya masih 12 tahun. Karena Orangtuanya membuangnya sejak kecil, dan aku yang merawatnya sampai usianya 22 tahun. Dan selama itu..aku sama sekali tak pernah mendengar suara Sungmin. Hanya aku pernah mendengar tangisan dan juga tawaannya saja"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin Seorang orang tua rela membuang putrinya saat masih kecil? Hingga mungkin saja Sungmin tak bisa menerima orang asing selain _Ahjumma_ Hong beserta pegawai di café ini.

"Ah..Sungmin-_ah_"

Kyuhyun segera memutar kepalanya. Ia tertegun saat melihat Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara kearah _Ahjumma_ Hong. Sungmin kemudian membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum mengambil plastic belanjaan _Ahjumma_ Hong.

"Kalian lihat kan?"

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin.

"Lalu..apa dia mencoba mencari orangtuanya?"

_Ahjumma_ Hong mengangguk. Pasalnya Sungmin memang berkata dalam pandangannya bahwa ia ingin mencari orangtuanya. Namun setelah 2 jam pergi, Sungmin kembali dengan wajah penuh air mata. Dan Ahjumma Hong menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin menyerah dengan pencariannya.

"Dia berusaha mencari, tapi kemarin..sekitar pukul 4 sore, dia pulang. Sambil menangis"

'_Jadi..dia di stasiun kereta api saat itu ingin mrncari orantuanya? Gadis yang malang' _ringis Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia ingin melindungi Sungmin saat itu.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang terdiam sambil membersihkan kaca jendela.

**OoOo**

Sungmin baru saja selesai membersihkan semua meja yang ada dicafe. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan keluar dari café dan menghirup udara malam yang begitu menenangkan bagi Sungmin. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kearah kaca depan café dan menyerit saat melihat satu lollipop dan sebuah mini surat tertempel disana.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membukanya dan membaca isi surat itu. Reflek senyumannya berkembang saat melihat isi dari Surat mini yang membuat hati Sungmin merasa hangat.

' _**Lee Sungmin, Hwaiting! *0*)/**_

_**CKH'**_

'_Huh? CKH?' _batin Sungmin berbicara. Gadis itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah dan tak menemukan siapapun yang berjalan dekat dengan Café ini.

Ia kembali menatap kertas ditangannya. Kemudian menarik lollipop berwarna biru itu dari kaca dan membukanya perlahan.

"Sungmin-ah..masuk! diluar dingin"

Sungmin segera beranjak saat mendengar suara _Ahjumma_ Hong berteriak dari dalam.

**OoOo**

"Sungmin-ah! _Ahjumma_ akan ke rumah Dong Hyun dulu ne? tolong jaga cafenya"

Sungmin tersenyum keci. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat kehadapan _Ahjumma_ Hong dan menganggukkan kepalanya. _Ahjumma_ Hong tertawa dan mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin yang tergerai, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan _Ahjumma_ Hong dirambutnya.

"U-_Umma_"

_Ahjumma_ Hong tersentak terkejut. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin yang kini memandangnya kosong. Mendengar suara Sungmin untuk yang pertama kalinya membuat _Ahjumma_ Hong merasa senang. Namun dalam kesenangannya terbesit rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Suara Sungmin tadi..terdengar sangat lirih, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau..kau adalah anak _Ahjumma_, Min. kau boleh memanggilku _Umma_ kalau kau mau, _Ahjumma_ bisa melindungimu, _Ahjumma_ bisa menjagamu, Min"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibit bawahnya untuk menahan isakan tangisnya yang sepertinya akan keluar beberapa saat lagi.

Tangisan Sungmin pecah saat _Ahjumma_ Hong meraih tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kemudian _Ahjumma_ Hong membisikkan satu kata penyemangat bagi Sungmin dan itu cukup menenangkan Sungmin.

'_Kau putriku, kau mutiaraku, Sungmin-ah..'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin tengah mengaduk _coffee_ yang ia buat sendiri. Gadis itu masih memikirkan semua yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lollipop dan surat mini yang selalu ia dapat sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan inisial CKH yang Sungmin tak ketahui siapa pelakunya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian menyesap _Coffee_ yang ia buat sendiri sambil menatap keseluruh isi café. Gadis itu tersentak terkejut saat mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dari luar cafenya. Segera ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan berlari keluar.

Lollipop dan surat.

Lagi-lagi 2 benda itu tertempel di kaca jendela café. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, namun tak ia pungkiri rasa senang dan bahagia itu benar-benar merasuk kedalam hati Sungmin yang sempat membeku karena keluarganya sendiri.

'_**Lee Sungmin, Bogoshippo**_

_**CKH'**_

_Okay_! Untuk yang ini Sungmin menyerit tak mengerti. Gadis manis itu memandang sekitar café yang sekali lagi tampak sepi dan tentram, tak ada tanda seorangpun yang berdiri didekat sini.

Sungmin memutuskan membuat rencana untuk besok.

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap kedalam area café tempat Sungmin bekerja. Pria tampan itu memandang sekitar dan tersenyum saat tak ada Sungmin disekitar situ. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menempel lollipop dan sebuah mini surat yang selalu ia letakkan ditempat yang sama selama 1 minggu belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dengan sombongnya ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tercekat saat melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Oh.. H-hai Sungmin" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang terasa dingin karena gugup. Sungmin tertawa, kemudian mendekat kearah lollipop yang tadi ditempel Kyuhyun di kaca cafenya.

'_**Lee Sungmin, Smile **___

_**CKH'**_

"_Heum? Smile? "_

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Tepat kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap tegang kearahnya. Oh! Kyuhyun sangat beruntung bisa mendengar suara Sungmin tadi, walau hanya sekedar bisikan tapi—

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau hanya menggunakan inisial namamu?"

—_Okay_! Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Sungmin dengan jelas. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur kearahnya. Gadis itu meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat ditelapak tangannya.

"Aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri, kan?"

Dan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin saling tertawa bersama. Tak Kyuhyun pungkiri, Sungmin begitu cantik dan manis. Juga mempunyai suara yang sangat indah dan lembut.

**OoOo**

"Sungminie? Kau mau kemana, _nak_?"

Sungmin yang tadinya tengah sibuk memasang sepatu pinknya segera menoleh kearah _Ahjumma_ Hong yang menatap bingung kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk. Dan Sungmin yakin _Ahjumma_ Hong akan memasak sarapan pagi. Karena ini masih jam 6 pagi dan itu cukup membingungkan bagi _Ahjumma_ Hong saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdandan rapi.

Sangat berbeda dari Sungmin yang sebelumnya. Sebelum bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kyuhyunie, _Ahjumma_. Maaf tak bisa menjaga café,"

_Ahjumma_ Hong tertawa kecil. Ah~ seharusnya ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan hari ini. Jangan kira ia tak melihat kejadian kemarin, dimana Kyuhyun ketahuan saat menempel lollipop di kaca café.

"Bersama Kyuhyun? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ Hong berbasa-basi. Ia sangat senang medengar suara Sungmin yang mengalun lembut ditelinganya.

"_Mollayo_..Kyuhyunie tak memberitauku—" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal karena Kyuhyun tak memberitaunya akan pergi kemana. _Ahjumma_ Hong tersenyum lembut.

Saat ingin membuka mulutnya guna membalas ucapan Sungmin, sebuah suara menyurutkan niat _Ahjumma_ Hong untuk berbicara.

"—Huh? Kau memanggilku Kyuhyunie? Manis sekali, Sungminie~"

Sungmin dan _Ahjumma_ Hong menoleh serempak kearah pintu masuk café. Disana sudah berdiri Kyuhyun yang menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna putih yang dibalut jaket berwarna biru dengan celana panjang dan sepatu kets putih. Sangat tampan..dan Sungmin mengakui itu.

"Kau tau suka? Kau mau aku memanggilmu setan, huh?"

Kyuhyun dan _Ahjumma_ Hong tertawa. Namun Sungmin bersungut tak suka dan menatap sebal kearah mereka berdua. Namun menurut Kyuhyun tatapan sebal Sungmin itu seperti sebuah tatapan anak kelinci yang minta dikasihani_. So cute Sungminie~_

"Aku suka panggilan apa saja yang kau berikan padaku, tapi jangan setan. _Arra_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Entah kenapa ia bisa tersenyum dan lebih leluasa berbicara saat bersama Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Ia merasa seperti beban dipundaknya hilang seketika, dan..semuanya terasa ringan saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nah! _Kajja_ kita berangkat, aku tak yakin kita akan sampai disana jam 10 pagi jika kita masih disini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik lembut tangan Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari café, meninggalkan Ahjumma Hong yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

'_Semoga kau bahagia..Sungmin-ah'_

**OoOo**

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana, _Kyu_?" Sungmin terus saja bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, namun tangan kirinya merogoh kantong celananya dan memberikan secarik kertas lusuh yang ia bawa pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada kertas lusuh itu. Gadis itu segera mengambil kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan membacanya dengan seksama. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelak dan reflek meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya.

"Aku tak mau mencari mereka! Mereka membuangku, _Kyu_! Mereka tak menyayangiku!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu meremas tangan Sungmin yang terasa bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Tak ada orangtua yang seperti itu, _Ming_. Percaya padaku..mereka hanya—"

"ADA! Orangtua seperti itu ada! Dan itu terjadi padaku! Aku tak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

Sungmin berniat bangkit dari duduknya, namun segera ditarik oleh Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu kembali terduduk disampingnya.

"Sekali saja..temui mereka, _Ming_. Temui _Ummamu_..dia..dia merindukanmu"

**OoOo**

Disinilah mereka berdua. Berada di besment Rumah Sakit International Seoul. Sungmin meremas keras tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terus menggenggam tangannya. Seolah menguatkan Sungmin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah, sedikit menarik tangan Sungmin agar dia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang mulai masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Tangan Sungmin bergetar keras dan terasa sangat dingin ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah..aku tau kau merindukan mereka, _Ming_"

'_Iya! Andai saja mereka tak membuangku, aku pasti tak akan sesulit ini menemui mereka.'_ Batin Sungmin menjerit.

Ia berjengit saat melihat Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah kamar rawat yang Sungmin yakini adalah tempat kedua orangtuanya berada. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

Dan mata Sungmin menjadi kosong seketika.

**OoOo**

"Kau siapa?"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya hormat. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong kearah 3 orang yang berada didalam ruangan ini. Kyuhyun segera menarik lembut tangan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu tersadar dan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_..Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Apa benar ini ruangan Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

Seorang pria besar menyerit tak suka saat bocah pria didepannya menyebut nama istrinya. Dengan perlahan pria itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia istriku. Ada apa dan..kalian siapa?"

"Nama saya Kyuhyun.. dan ini—"

"—Lee Sungmin"

"S-Sungmin-ah!"

**TBC**

**Yuhhuu~**

**Comback diantara FF yang belum kelaarr~~#LOL**

**Terimakasih buat reader yang udah mau review di ff yang saya pikir belum bisa dibilang bener TT. Terimakasih banget~. Jujur, setelah insiden Plagiarism FF author hebat itu. Saya sedikit bimbang mau update disini T.T. Tapi saya coba berfikir positif saja :"**

**So, Please DON'T PLAGIARISM THIS STORY. And You wanna Save this? Please, minta izin dulu, okay? Saya percaya anda semua baik :')**

**Jjjaa~**

**Wanna Next? RCL pleaseee *0*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Because of You, Lee Sungmin" / Part 2**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Hyun Gyu(OC)**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Angst,Tragedy dan sebangsanya**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin selalu bingung saat melihat sebuah lollipop yang selalu tertempel di jendela café tempatnya bekerja. Pria misterius yang membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta. **_**Lets chek!**_

**WARNING: Genderswich, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Bahasa tak sesuai kaidah yang benar.**

**A/N: Hay~ saya datang dengan FF baru yang terinspirasi dar **_**MV 2NB – Because I'm A Girl**_**. Awalnya Mv ini sedikit membingungkan bagi saya. Tapi entah kenapa Feel-nya dapet dan saya putuskan me-**_**remake**_** dan menjadikan sebuah Tulisan dengan karakter yang diganti menjadi KyuMin. Dan saya gak jamin Angst-nya ngena ya ._.v . wkwk okelah sekian curcol saya~**

**.**

**.**

**Likaa Joy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJOY**

**OoOo**

"_**Umma, Noona dimana? Kenapa Noona tak pulang? Hiks..Sungjjin lindu Noona! Sungjin ingin beltemu noona!"**_

_**Leeteuk menangis lirih. Wanita itu segera memeluk tubuh Sungjin yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Wanita itu ikut menangis. Ia menyesal kenapa dulu ia membiarkan Sungmin membeli permen kapas sendiri, dan akhirnya anak pertamanya hilang. Sungminnya masih belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Dan itu membuat Sungjin semakin terpuruk sehingga membuat keadaannya semakin drop.**_

"_**Sebentar Noonamu pulang. Makan dulu, ne? Noona akan pulang bersama Appa"**_

_**Sungjin tetap menangis. Pria kecil berusia 4 tahun itu menghamburkan semua pakaiannya dan membuang suapan pertama yang diberikan Leeteuk untuknya. Membuat Ibu muda itu kembali menangis. Ia tak becus menjadi seorang ibu. Ia sampai bisa kehilangan anak semanis Sungmin.**_

'_**Dimana kau..Sungmin-ah'**_

'_**Cklek'**_

_**Sungjin dan Leeteuk reflek menoleh kearah pintu kamar Sungmin dengan cepat. Disana berdiri seorang pria besar yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali..tangisan Leeteuk pecah. Itu berarti..itu berarti..**_

"_**Maaf, yeobo..Sungmin..tidak bisa ditemukan lagi"**_

_**Dan lengkingan pilu dari Sungjin membuat kedua orang dewasa lainnya ikut menyerit lirih. Bagaimana anak kecil itu terus meneriaki nama Sungmin berkali-kali. Sampai pria kecil itu terjatuh dalam pingsannya.**_

**OooO**

"S-Sungmin-_ah_!"

Ke-4 orang itu berteriak bersamaan saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang melesat berlari menjauhi kamar rawat Leeteuk. Membuat Leeteuk menangis kencang dan Kangin serta Sungjin mulai ikut mengejar Sungmin. Tak mereka pungkiri, rasa sayang dan rindu itu masih terasa dalam hati mereka. Apalagi Sungjin.. pria dewasa itu benar-benar merindukan sosok Sungmin yang menemaninya hanya sampai usianya 4 tahun.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Ia sudah berusaha mempertemukan Sungmin dengan orangtuanya. Dan itu sangat membutuhkan waktu yang lama sehingga Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui dimana ibu Sungmin dirawat. Tentu saja berkat bantuan ayahnya, pekerjaannya begitu terasa gampang.

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya saat ia sudah melihat Sungmin didepannya. Pria itu semakin mempercepat lariannya dan langsung meraih tangan kanan Sungmin. Membuat tubuh itu tersentak dan membalikkan badannya.

"K-_Kyunie_"

'_**Grep'**_

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya terkejut saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun terdiam, namun setelah ia sadar, senyuman lembut terukir dibibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Sungmin dan menggerakkan lengannya naik turun. Berusaha membuat Sungmin tenang.

"Pulang, Kyu"

Suara Sungmin masih terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sebuah lollipop, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Pulang..atau _Lotte World_?"

"Asal tak ada mereka"

**OoOo**

Sungjin menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong. Pria berusia 22 tahun itu menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Ia merindukan Sungmin, sangat merindukan Noonanya yang hilang hampir 20 tahun lamanya. Dan saat ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, ia harus menelan kepahitan saat Sungmin tak ingin bertemu dengannya, tak ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya.

'_**Puk'**_

Sungjin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di pundaknya. Sungjin tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti sang ayah yang sudah berjalan menuju masuk kedalam. Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah sakit, Sungjin sempat menoleh kebelakang, menatap tempat yang baru saja dipijak oleh Sungmin.

'_Noona..aku merindukanmu'_

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam. Gadis itu hanya menatap keluar jendela bus dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar sesekali.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menurun, kini ia menatap tangan Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya sekedar menggenggam,memutar dan memainkan lollipop yang ia berikan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sungguh..ia tak mengira reaksi Sungmin akan seperti ini. Bahkan hal ini tak terbayang dalam benaknya.

"_Ming_"

"…."

"Sungmin?"

"…"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak hebat. Gadis itu menoleh dengan gemetar kearah Kyuhyun dan reflek menjatuhkan lollipop yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi.

'**Jangan menangis!'**

'**Kau memang bodoh! Keluargamu bodoh!'**

'**LEE SUNGMIN!'**

'**Hikss..maaf..maafkan Minnie..maafkan Minnie'**

Kyuhyun mengerjap terkejut saat melihat mata Sungmin yang perlahan mulai basah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Y-_Ya_! Kau kenapa menangis? U-_uljima_.."

"Hikss..maaf..maafkan Minnie..maafkan Minnie"

Kyuhyun menatap iba tubuh yang terlihat rapuh ini. Dengan lembut namun dengan dada yang bergetar gugup, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus lembut punggung gadis yang mungkin sedang ia sukai ini.

"_Anniya_, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu, Ming"

**OoOo**

Mata Sungmin berbinar indah saat mereka sudah sampai di Lotte World. Disampingnya tampak Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengulum senyum saat melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang tadi terus saja bengong dan menangis di dalam bus.

"Kau ingin main apa, hm?"

Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir sebentar dan mulai memandang seluruh wahana yang ada dihadapannya. Ah! Rasanya Sungmin ingin bermain semua wahana ini!

"Bagaimana kalau itu?!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot tak percaya dengan pilihan Sungmin tadi.

**OoOo**

"A-aduh..perutkuu~"

Sungmin mendenguskan nafasnya kesal sambil terus memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun agar membuat pria tampan itu berhenti dari acara mual-mualnya karena Sungmin tadi menyuruhnya ikut memainkan rollercoaster sampai 4x berturut-turut! Silahkan bayangkan bagaimana isi perutmu yang diaduk-aduk bak molen itu, iyyuuh~

"Kau tadi yang bertanya mau main apa. Yasudah aku jawab dan kau malah jadi menyedihkan seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang masih saja memijit tengkuknya, berusaha mengurangi frekuensi keluarnya makanan Kyuhyun dari dalam perut pria itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat raut wajah yang sangat lucu. Dan lihat wajah Kyuhyun?

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membanting apa saja yang ada disekitarnya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang bersinar cerah dan melakukan _aegyo_ ringan didepannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa marah dengan Sungmin!

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu frustasi didepannya.

"_Wae_? Ada yang salah?"

Dan Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dengan wajah Sungmin yang kelewatan _imut itu. Poor Kyuniee_~

**OoOo**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembal ke Café tepat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mereka benar-benar menikmati jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Setelah menikmati seluruh arena permainan di Lotte World, Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa Sungmin untuk menonton drama musical, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis tersedu karena peran utama pria itu mati karena ingin menemui gadisnya.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku seperti peran pria itu kan, Kyu?"

"_Anniya_..aku tak akan seperti dia..aku janji _^^V_"

Dengan kata itulah Kyuhyun berhasil menenangkan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan bonus pelukan dari Sungmin. Uuhh~ _Happy Cho_, eh?

**OoOo**

"Kalian baru datang?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka secara bersamaan kearah _Ahjumma_ Hong. Sungmin lebih dulu mendekat kearah _Ahjumma_ Hong dan memeluk tubuh besar itu erat.

"Maaf aku tak membantu, _Ahjumma_~ Kyunie membawaku kabur sangat lamaa~~"

_Ahjumma_ Hong tertawa terbahak saat mendengar suara imut Sungmin dengan wajah yang kembali mengeluarkan aegyo dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun meringis frustasi.

"Tak apa, Sungmin-ah. Bukankah masih ada Suyeon, Min Su dan pegawai lainnya?"

Sungmin terdiam dan mengangguk, namun ia tetap bergelayutan manja di leher _Ahjumma_ Hong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya.

"Kyu! Pulang sana~~ besok bawakan aku permen yang banyak!"

Kyuhyun mendnegus, namun pria itu segera beranjak mendekati Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu mendekat ketubuhnya.

"Kau mengusirku, huh?"

Sungmin tertawa, segera gadis itu mendekat dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat.

"_Bye..Jaljayo~"_

Okay! Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi~!

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman manis melekat dibibir tebalnya. Pria itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati memorinya bersama Sungmin tadi.

Ahh~ rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat melihat Senyuman Sungmin yang begitu memikat Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, _Hyung_.. ada apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pria itu segera menoleh kearah ambang pintu kamarnya dan terlihat disana adiknya berdiri disana.

"Tak apa..aku hanya-"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun setelah terdiam beberapa saat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan ikut campur, _Hyung_.."

**TBC**


End file.
